charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Summer
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- *'This Quest is no longer available |-|Indian Summer Begins= *Plan ahead and have your Animals ready to be sold, so you do not fail any of the Urgent Orders timed quests: *Urgent Orders 2: Sell (12) Pigflies *Urgent Orders 4: Sell (8) Bullys *Urgent Orders 6: Sell (4) Big Eared Buns *Timer to Hibernate! 2/5: Sell (8) Bullys *Old Gibby does NOT drop Immortelles when you harvest him. You get Immortelle's from completing the Quest: Urgent Orders. Plant it from inventory > harvest it to get another Immortelle. *You will not get Amber Leafs from neighbors collecting ruins until you reach the quest: The Colors of Fall 1/5. So leave your neighbors stacked there until then! *To get the next Urgent Orders quest you need to upgrade Old Gibby Indian_Summer_pictorial2.png |-|Indian Summer Quests= indian summer 1 of 5.PNG indian summer 2 of 5.PNG indian summer 3 of 5.PNG indian summer 4 of 5.PNG indian summer 5 of 5.PNG Indian Summer 1/5 *Chop down (6) of your trees *Harvest (8) Magic Beans *Collect (10) Gold Leaves by clearing any of your ground spawn (including seasonal items) Indian Summer 2/5 *Place Old Gibby on your farm (purchase in the store and build it. Enchant him!) *Clear (6) Autumn Leaves from your farm *Plant Immortelle (12) times (Immortelle are gotten from completing the Old Gibby Quests, Urgent Orders) NOTE: The Immortelle are REWARDS from the Urgent Orders quests, one from each quest. Plant them, wait 5 min, harvest, and replant what you harvest. Don't let neighbors harvest or you will not get the leaf drop. Indian Summer 3/5 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (5) Fall Magic in the Wonder Workshop *Get (7) Shiny Leaves by casting Fall Magic Indian Summer 4/5 *Grow (16) Immortelle *Upgrade Old Gibby to Level 2 *Craft (10) Autumn Coins Indian Summer 5/5 *Craft (15) Autumn Coins in the Wonder Workshop *Give (5) Gifts to your Neighbors *Buy a Shmoo with a Scarf Statue with Autumn Coins |-|The Colors of Fall Quests= colors of fall 1 of 5.PNG colors of fall 2 of 5.PNG colors of fall 3 of 5.PNG colors of fall 4 of 5.PNG colors of fall 5 of 5.PNG The Colors of Fall 1/5 *Upgrade Old Gibby to Level 3 *Collect (45) Gold Leaves by clearing ground spawn or harvesting Immortelle *Harvest Immortelle (24) times The Colors of Fall 2/5 *Collect (15) Shiny leaves *Feed your Pigflies (24) times *Clean up (12) of your Puddles or Autumn ground spawn The Colors of Fall 3/5 *Craft (15) Autumn Coins in the Wonder Workshop *Buy (3) Baskets of Leaves in the store with Autumn Coins *Click on (12) of your Neighbors' Ruins (any of the 3 types of ruins) NOTE: Your ruins begin to drop Amber leaves when neighbors collect from them. The Colors of Fall 4/5 *Upgrade Old Gibby to Level 4 *Craft (25) Autumn Coins *Have Neighbors click your Ruins (4) times to get Amber Leaves The Colors of Fall 5/5 *Craft (35) Autumn Coins *Have Neighbors click your ruins (10) times *Open a stack of (5) Baskets of Leaves bought in the store for Autumn coins |-|Time to Hibernate!= Time_to_Hibernate_1_of_5.png Time to Hibernate 2 of 5.PNG Time to Hibernate 3.JPG Time to Hibernate 4.JPG Time to Hibernate 5.JPG Time to Hibernate! 1/5 *Upgrade Old Gibby to Level 5 *Remove (18) Puddles or Autumn Leaves from your farm *Craft (10) Fall Magic Time to Hibernate! 2/5 *Have Neighbors click your Ruins (8) times *Sell (8) Adult Bullies *Harvest Immortelle (48) times Time to Hibernate! 3/5 *Upgrade Old Gibby to level 6 *Collect from Neighbors Ruins (42) times *Craft (35) Autumn Coins Time to Hibernate! 4/5 *Accept Neighbors help with your Ruins (12) times *Craft (45) Autumn Coins in the Wonder Workshop *Enchant Shmoos (40) times (Seasonal Spells are a good choice here so your Shmoos get back on task faster!) Time to Hibernate! 5/5 *Craft (75) Autumn Coins *Trade in the Fall Collection (1) time *Buy Snoresmore in the Store > Featured Goods section for 199 Autumn Coins |-|Zzzzzzz... Mini-quest= zzz 1 of 3.PNG Zzzzzzz2.JPG zzz 3 of 3.PNG Zzzzzzz... 1/3 *Harvest (24) Heather *Feed Snoresmore (4) times *Clear (20) ground spawn from your farm Zzzzzzz... 2/3 *Enchant Snoresmore (8) times *Feed Snoresmore (12) times *Feed Pigflies (24) times Zzzzzzz... 3/3 *Have Neighbors click Snoresmore (8) times *Harvest (36) Heather *Enchant your shmoos (25) times |-|Urgent Orders Quests= urgent orders 1 of 7.PNG urgent orders 2 of 7.PNG urgent orders 3 of 7.PNG urgent orders 4 of 7.PNG urgent orders 5 of 7.PNG urgent orders 6 of 7.PNG urgent orders 7 of 7.PNG Urgent Orders 1/7 *Harvest (30) Sundew *Collect Clay from your Quarry (3) times (enchant!) *Collect from your Shacks (25) times Urgent Orders 2/7 *Sell (12) Adult Pigflies *Collect from the Fairy Dwelling (15) times *Sell (10) items in a Neighbor's Market Urgent Orders 3/7 *Harvest (30) Magic Beans *Get (9) Magic Dust *Collect from you Huts (20) times Urgent Orders 4/7 *Sell (8) Adult Bullies *Get (6) Ink (from gift, no one's hut, witch's hut) *Collect from Shops (10) times Urgent Orders 5/7 *Harvest (20) Thoughtful Aconites *Get (4) pieces of Paper from your Paper Workshops *Collect from your Clay Houses (15) times Urgent Orders 6/7 *Sell (4) Adult Big Eared Buns *Craft (3) Recipes in the Laboratory *Craft (3) Knowledge in the Library or Large Library Urgent Orders 7/7 *Harvest (15) Poppies *Craft (3) Jam in the Laboratory *Collect from your Cabins (10) times |-|Old Gibby Build= *You must upgrade Old Gibby to get the next Urgent Orders quest Category:Timed Event Quests